Jamie "Fluffy" Rutter
History: Jamie was born a runt in her pack. She was chastised constantly for not being able to keep up or contribute to a group kill. She was always left with the scraps of the pack hunt. Things slowly got worse until the pack finally decided to leave her behind. She was on her own for months, starved and unable to catch her prey. She then became the hunted as a larger beast chased her through the forest. Despite running as fast as she could, the beast caught her and beat her into the ground before leaving her there. Jamie was rescued by a young man named Rex. Jamie would wake up in his house, her body bandaged and cast. She looked at Rex, who started calling her Fluffy. This worried Jamie, but after seeing how much pain Rex was in emotionally, she decided to let him call her such. She even became close to Rex, caring for him in a very loving manner. She learned everything there was to know about him, as he told her everything. She decided to completely take on the identity of Fluffy, holding onto the secret of his death. When Jamie heard and smelled sex, she rushed to Rex's room to see a Zergling loli riding him. She quickly picked her off of him and reminded Rex of Hilda, which straightened his head. Jamie then decided to take care of Destiy's sexual needs from then on. The two girls became good friends, but it didn't last as Destiy ventured off into the world, leaving her and Rex behind. The next time that Hilda came to visit, Jamie pretended to know who she was, showering her in affection. She had learned about Hilda from Rex, but this was their first encounter. She made sure to try and learn who she was through direct encounters. She took a liking to Hilda, finding her to be a great match for Rex. She encouraged Rex to date her when Hilda herself suggested it. She even locked Rex out of his hill to prevent him from backing out of the date with Hilda. While out gathering supplies for Rex, she met a Dullahan named Seldanna, who gave her a good deal on bread. However, after buying it, a group of kids stole it and her money. She called for help, and Seldanna was the one to chase the kids down and get the bread and money back for Jamie. This show of heroism made Jamie horny, but she held it back. This was until Seldanna decided to go with Jamie to Rex's hill. Along the way, Jamie lost her resistance and had sex with Seldanna. This put her in heat as they got back to Rex's. Jamie ended up having sex with Seldanna for an entire night before the Dullahan ordered a futanari potion and used it on herself. Jamie then went wild on Seldanna, absorbing so much Spirit Energy, that she could no long absorb anymore, allowing her to become pregnant. She tried to reveal this to Rex, but failed, instead telling him that she and Seldanna were getting married. Seldanna had to tell Rex about the baby. Jamie could tell that Rex was scared. She knew that they barely had enough to get by themselves, let alone adding a child, but Seldanna offered to take them in. Jamie was sold on the idea, but Rex wanted to stay in range of Hilda, making Jamie want to stay as well. However, Rex asked her to go with Seldanna. Jamie became panicked, knowing that Rex needed her to get by. She decided to reveal everything in front of Seldanna about who Fluffy really was. This shut Rex down and made him emotioanlly unstable. Jamie managed to comfort him, making her point that he needed her there. After everything was explained to Seldanna, the Dullahan took Jamie and Rex to a traveling ramen stall for breakfast. After eating, Rex asked Jamie once again to go with Seldanna, promising that he would go with Hilda on her next visit. Jamie was reluctant, but caved to Rex's will and went with Seldanna to her hometown, where she moved in with her new Dullahan wife. Category:Characters